


she is all i need

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breastplay, F/M, Het, Schmoop, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN_MasqueradeFall 2018, for the prompt:Jensen's home just a few days each month so he and Danneel have to squeeze in as much sex and intimacy as possible.





	she is all i need

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/8997.html?thread=3652645#t3652645)
> 
> Warning: Non-AU, mentions of children but no names

Jensen takes the last flight out of Vancouver on a Friday. He arrives home well after midnight, though most of the lights inside are on, warmly welcoming him in. It’s quiet in every empty room, but he can hear the soft noise of shuffling paper from the back family room, where Danneel is curled up in the corner of the couch with a thick hard cover in her hands. 

She looks up with a gentle, drowsy smile when he waves from the doorway, yet doesn’t demand more. This is their routine now, where he drops dropping his things for a scant 40 hours before heading back up north for another two weeks of work. She always waits up for him, then waits a little longer as he gets his bags settled, cleans the grime of a nine-hour trip door to door, and sneaks a peek at the children. 

He drops kisses on foreheads and promises they’ll have a breakfast dance party with pancakes and double syrup, like every Saturday when Daddy’s home. There are baby-soft murmurs and angel eyelashes fluttering, but he otherwise disrupts little in their rooms. 

When he returns to the family room, Danneel is still in her spot yet slowly unfolding herself to sit up straight and set her feet on the floor. Jensen steps between her knees and leans down to kiss. Gentle lips hold for long moments and say _hello, I’ve missed you, love you, glad I’m here with you._

She sleepily smiles when he stands up and combs through her hair. Mumbles a playful, “C’mere, big boy,” as she jerks at his jeans pockets to bring him closer. 

With quick hands and a quicker mouth, Danneel has his pants down to his knees and his dick tucked between her lips. He’s shocked still, belatedly bringing his hands up to her head as she begins bobbing and sucking at him. 

The room remains silent as the night beyond these walls, except for his sharp breathing and her wet, diligent picking up speed and slicking him over with a whole lot of saliva and a wickedly talented tongue. 

He’s unsteady on his feet; spending nearly half a day in transit wears any man down. That’s not all, however, because now he’s staring down at the love of his life swallowing him down, her nose brushing against the curls above his dick, eyelashes fanned out on her cheeks, and those prettier-than-pink lips spread wide around him. One hand rests on her shoulder and the other palms the side of her face, and he slowly, tiredly rocks his hips in shallow thrusts. He thinks about yanking her up, turning her around, and going to town on her, folding her over the arm of the couch and making her scream, but he has zero endurance when he’s this damned drained. 

Jensen squeezes up into her hair, fingers curling along the curve of her skull when he feels it building, knows it’s close and begs it even closer, so he can fall into bed and fold himself around her. 

When he finally comes, he’s blinking through it and grunting to remain quiet in the dead of night. He finds her blinking up at him, too, as she pulls off with her lips tight against his skin to suck up every last drop before leaning back with a smile. 

He presses his thumb to her bottom lip and she kisses it then rubs her face into his palm. With silence continuing to envelop them, they allow the languid moment to stretch out another second or two before she rises and tugs them both to bed. 

 

*

 

Dance party – check.

Pancakes – check.

Double maple syrup – check, check.

After breakfast, Danneel is sat on the kitchen island watching Jensen clean up while she shares stories of pre-school studies and playground play-dates. He listens to every detail and drops his own commentary in between filling the dishwasher to the brim, soaking a dishrag to clean off the counters, and stacking ingredients back on the shelves 

With the kids fed and happy, and no longer excitedly crawling all over Daddy and extending the mess of flour and milk and sticky golden sauce on every surface, Jensen prides himself with kitchen duty. Danneel manages the kids, the brewery, home, not to mention her own life, for at least three-quarters of the month. For the short two days he gets with them all, he dives head first to pick up the slack. 

The kids have run off for the playroom to distract themselves for another hour of TV, but he still glances down the hall and keeps an open ear to any noises aside from cartoon bears and foxes singing about forest friends. Then he dives into Danneel’s swinging legs and kisses her, far more energy than the night before or their sleepy morning-breath kisses when they woke for breakfast. 

Jensen takes advantage of the fact that she’s still in her pajamas, short, loose cotton shorts and a low-cut tank both moving easily under his fingers. He drags the tank top down under one breast and takes her nipple in his mouth, flicks his tongue over it in between long, drawn-out pulls of his lips tight around it. His other hand slips under the baggy leg of her shorts with his thumb immediately pushing between her folds to goad her clit. 

Danneel’s fingers close together at the back of his head, pressing him in tight as he sucks and mouths his way around her breast. His thumb flicks all around the underside of her clit as he continues to pull at her nipple, yanking heavy breaths from her throat as he gets her there fast. Twelve years together and he’s studied all her buttons. Now he’s pushing two at the same time to make her break in the brief peace between sticky breakfast plates and mid-day pool parties. 

She clutches at his head, hands scrabbling to hold as she trembles, and Jensen moves faster, sucks harder as she whispers his name. His grin is proud when she just barely stifles a shriek as she comes. He kisses her while she flickers back to life and then helps her hop down to unsteady, shaken feet so they can get started with their day. 

 

*

 

The afternoon is split between a pit-stop at the brewery to shake hands and smile for dozens of cameras and the later hours spent at Jared’s pool where the whole gaggle of kids get sun-kissed pink and wear themselves out in the water. 

The six children stretch out in the living room after dinner with full tummies and Gen keeping them company until sleep overtakes them. Jared is gone on a mission to retrieve another bottle of wine when Jensen aims a look at Danneel across the dining room table. 

Her eyes sparkle in shared mischief, so they escape to the bathroom where she pulls her leggings down one leg and he gets his pants down to his knees. The wine has them warm in every inch of their body, but Danneel’s pussy is hotter as he hitches her bare leg over his elbow and slides right in. 

There’s little finesse with her bare ass against the sink and him snaking to the side so they don’t knock against the door and draw attention. It doesn’t matter, though, because Danneel’s panting harshly in his ear and he watches over her shoulder at the reflection of them writhing together and chasing one another to orgasm until they have to clamp their mouths together to muffle their frenzied moans. 

 

*

 

The morning sun is bright on the crisp white bedding, making Danneel’s auburn hair a fiery halo and her skin shine like honey. 

Jensen looks over her to ensure the bedroom door is shut and most definitely locked against the intrusion of curious babes, then shuffles up behind her. He reaches beneath the sheets to coast a faint touch over her bare ass and down lower. His fingers dance around the sweet spot between her legs and he hears a delicate noise from inside her chest. He drops a kiss at her shoulder, slowly mouths at the curve of muscle and bone as he grips his dick and set it against her waiting warmth. Taking his time here, he inches his way inside until he’s flush to her ass and squeeze her into his embrace. 

With the drowsy rock of his hips, he brings her awake in this daybreak nest of soft sheets and softer skin. His palm presses wide over her belly, the reminder of the life she’s held inside, the souls that have given every one of his days meaning. Her fingers thread through his as she grips tight and releases sluggish moans along with her lazy Sunday hips swaying with him. 

Praise and love passes between kisses as she twists back to capture his mouth, but otherwise refuses to move out of place. She’s soft and lax in his arms as they keep the leisurely roll of their bodies to drag the morning out. 

This time, the clock ticks a little slower. They have a bit more time before wee feet pound around the house and he’s going to make sure they get their money’s worth before then. So, there’s no rush, just the hazy sun coming through the windows and his girl in his arms.


End file.
